Rookie's Sleepover
by kylewally109
Summary: WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS AB/DL CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Rookie has a secret no one needs to know. Unfortunately, it slips out one night.


**Rookie's Sleepover**

 **A Club Penguin ABDL Story by: Kylewally**

The morning was quiet on the island of Club Penguin. Penguins were getting ready to wake up, another day of work and play. Not Rookie, however, as only work was to happen. He had invited most of his friends over for a sleepover, some declined, and now Rookie had a lot to do. He had to clean the tables, dust the cabinets, sweep the floor; it was going to be tiring work, and Rookie already felt pooped. But he had a job to do. Rookie didn't want the others to think he was a slob, so he began to work.

It didn't start well. Rookie spilled the mop bucket, water going everywhere. After that mess was cleaned up, Rookie made a new mess by tripping on an unseen cup; clothes going all over the place. Finally, after so much hard work, Rookie cleaned his home. Everything was spick and span, the tables shining and the cabinets looking new. Now it was time to get dressed.

But what should Rookie wear? He went into his room, pondering, when he saw a plastic package underneath his bed. Seeing this made him blush.

" _Should I wear one tonight?"_ Rookie thought.

Dragging the package out, the bright and colorful words popped out at him

"Poofy Penguins: When Your Chick is Still a Chick!" The package read.

It was a pack of adult diapers. Not ones for the elderly, but for Adult Babies/Diaper Lovers like him. They looked like baby diapers, with their cute designs of sea creatures and bubbles.

Rookie took one out, feeling and hearing the crinkling backing. He then unfolded it, the sweet smell of lavender wafting out. Lying it on the floor, Rookie then reached under the bed and also found a bottle of baby powder next to a box of wipes. Then he lied on the diaper, and began spreading powder on himself. Rookie took the front and pulled it onto him, taping the blue tapes afterwards. He then stood up, the diaper fitting snugly. Playfully, Rookie patted the back, a bit of powder poofing out of the leg holes.

But Rookie couldn't let his friends see him like this. They would laugh! Searching his drawer, he found a dark blue onesie with cartoon sheep all over it. It was perfect. Quickly, Rookie put on the onesie, buttoning it. Now he was ready.

It was 5:00 when everybody began to arrive. Rookie just got all the snacks ready when his doorbell rang. Waddling to the door, he saw his friends: Dot, Cadence, Aunt Arctic, Franky, and Gary.

Rookie opened the door.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it," Rookie said excitedly.

"Yo Rookie, nice pajamas," Cadence said back.

"Thanks, come on in!" Rookie responded.

They all came in, giving Rookie their greetings. Everyone settled down in the living room, Rookie bringing in a few board games.

"Wanna play some games?" Rookie asked.

Soon, they had played games such as "Shopping Spree," "Rail Barons," and "Awkward." After that, they watched some TV; eating popcorn, pizza, and drinking soda. This left Rookie with a bad feeling from eating a bit much. Nature was calling. No matter, he had a diaper on. Closing his eyes, Rookie gently pushed. A small trickle of pee came out, turning into a stream. A hiss came sounding out, but fortunately it was muffled by the sound of the TV. One, however, was suspicious of the noise.

Arctic studied Rookie, noting something strange about him. Rookie looked like he'd did an embarrassing thing, a small blush appearing on him. Then there was the hissing, something she couldn't put her finger on. It did come from Rookie, does he…?

"Oh Rookie, can you please show me where the bathroom is at?" Arctic asked.

"Sure, follow me." Rookie replied.

The two green penguins got up, Rookie leading the way. Soon, they were at the bathroom. Before Rookie could go, however, Arctic stopped him.

"Rookie, I heard a hissing coming from you. Is there something wrong?" Arctic said, giving him a motherly look.

Rookie widened his eyes, panicking inside his head. He had to think of something quick.

"N-No. It was… the sink! Yeah, forgot to turn it off."

Arctic knew he was bluffing. As fast as she could, she unbuttoned Rookie's onesie. This caused Rookie's diaper to show, which was a bit discolored and sagging. Yelping in surprise, Rookie felt something coming. His mess left him, stopping once it hit the bottom of his padding. Audible sounds of pooping were heard. Rookie, feeling weak, sat down; the mess squishing around. Tears began to flow out of Rookie, sniffling. Arctic began to calm him down.

"Shh… it's ok Rookie. It's ok…" Artic said, wiping Rookie's tears with her flipper.

Rookie still sniffled, looking at Arctic with puppy eyes.

Arctic took Rookie's flipper and pulled him up.

"Let's get you changed ok?"

Rookie told Arctic where his room was, and they went in.

"Lie down now please. Where's your supplies?" Arctic asked.

Pointing it out, Arctic thanked Rookie and grabbed what was needed. She then untaped Rookie's diaper and began to change him. Wipe after wipe, Arctic cleaned up Rookie; throwing away the dirty diaper and wipes. She then grabbed a new diaper and unfolded it. Sliding it under Rookie, Arctic then powdered him skillfully. Taping the diaper up, Arctic patted his freshly padded butt. She then put the onesie back on Rookie.

"Now, can you please explain why you are wearing and using diapers? I won't tell anyone else. This is between you and me." Arctic told Rookie, giving a motherly tone.

Rookie then explained all to her, Arctic listening. She then smiled.

"To be honest Rookie, this is a little weird. But if it makes you happy, then I won't stop you."

Rookie then gave a big hug, surprising Arctic. She then hugged him back. They went back to the others, who hardly noticed they were gone. When it was 10:30 at night, all began to tuck themselves in their sleeping bags. Arctic took one last look at Rookie.

"Goodnight Rookie." Arctic winked.

 **The End**


End file.
